crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Tag Team Racing said by Von Clutch
This is a list of quotes said by Von Clutch in Crash Tag Team Racing. Missions *"What's wrong with you, Crash? I need power to bring this beauty to life! Do you think I enjoy being slow? Bring me the Crystals if you want more exciting races. Exciting races make people on TV watch you, Crash. Watch you win... Then you will be a big star, ya?" *"Ohh, darling, why do you torture me so?! I need those Crystals for mein car! Do you not understand this? Don't you care?" *"Okay. Okay, I am done talking to you. Look. This is me not talking to you. Get those Crystals before I blow my schnitzel!" *"Hey Crash, I think you're liking this car, ya? Perhaps I will give it to you for many park tokens... Many!" *"What is this? Oh, surely you are joking, Crashikins, ya? Joking... You cannot buy a ride on mein jolly jumper with this few coins!" *"Again you return without the coins I asked for. ...ha ha ha... This is a joke, ya? Another one of your funnies. Oh, it is to laugh..." *"Und now the joke is a little tired, ya? Why do you do this? Hey, come back here! Perhaps you like Von Clutch, ya? Perhaps Von Clutch should embrace you." *"Crash, you are getting me mad, ya? I swear, you will do what I ask, or I will strike you down, reanimate you, und strike you down again!!" When interacting with Crash *"Hello! Have you seen Willie Wumpacheeks? I'm thirsty!" *"Ah! Who are you? What are you wanting with me?" *"Oh my goodness! Crash Bandicoot! My videogame hero! I'm wanting autograph, ya?" When starting a race *"Ya, ya, ya. May the best cyborg win. And we all know who that is." *"Victory is in the palm of mein hand! Hallo, victory, you're very cute down there." *"Von Clutch will win! You can go home." *"Once I have control, I will do away with you all." *"Oh, I do hope my dear mahti is watching on the crystal ball. Hallo, mahti!" *"Okay, let's get this over with. I got to go make pishee." *"Oh, the pitbull is ranging through mein carburetor! I'm feeling powerful! Und a little crazy." *"I hope this doesn't take too long. I have a chemical peel in one hour." *"This is where I make all of you look bad." *"Time to say bye-bye to Von Clutch!" *"Oh, the anticipation is excruciating! Hope it lasts, ya?" *"Who let the dogs out? Bark! Bark! Bark bark!" When destroying opponent vehicle *"Hahaha! I throw the bomb and it goes BOOM!" *"Fahrn fahrn fahrn auf der autobahn!" *"Hahaha, look at you now, dummkopff!" *"Muzik. Nonstop. Dummkopff!" *"Serves you right for getting my way!" *"I'm terribly sorry... NOT!" *"Ya there's more where that came from, dummkopff! *This is what happens when you play with fire and I'm a rolling flame!" *"Hoohoo! Don't do that at home, kiddes!" *"You like Von Clutch's present for you, ya?" *"It's my party, I'll destroy if I want to!" *"My skills are sharp like razor, ya?" *"This is done on a closed track with a professional driver ... NOT!" When brushing against an opponent vehicle *"Ya ya ya I almost hit you. So what?" *"Is this the hardest you hit? Pathetic!" *"I'm driving here, dummkopf!" *"Who gave this dummkopf a license? The department of motor-dummkopfs?" *"Ouch! You crushed mein pinkie toe! Ooh, poor pinkie..." *"Hey! Don't you like high-velocity pain?" *"Watch where you are going, schweinhund!" *"Please, stop! It hurts mein feelings when you do that." *"Hey, the autobahn is for racing, not boking! Sheesh!" *"Achtung!" *"Achtung, dummkopf!" *"Police! Police!" *"I will deliver much pain und suffering upon you! Once I eat this strudel." Carrying an item *"What should I use this for, I ask?" *"Ohh, I am tingling with delight! At least I think that's delight." *"I will never let you go again." *"Cha-ching!" *"Oh, I just love winning prizes!" *"Oooh, another prize for Von Clutch! I'm such a good boy." *"I wonder if this is how Hansel and Gretel felt like, ya?" When being destroyed by opponent vehicle *"All is lost!" *"Abandon Ship! Abandon Ship." *"Hush, my precious. Time to sleep." *"This is a long way to walk home." *"Mein auto controls is haywire. Medic!" When running over a park drone *"Oh, my most sincere apologies! Ha!" *"Oh, Von Clutch is so sorry! Hee hee hee!" *"I know that shouldn't feel good. But it does!" *"Who turned out your lights? Me!" *"Say guden natch, schweinhund!"